Sense
by 2many-bunnies
Summary: After failing another Exchange with the Gate, Ed has nothing else to give, so the Gate takes him. But Ed being Ed, escapes and finds himself in an unfamiliar world where Magic exists. No pairings yet.


**Author's note: I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it. I'm not sure what's going to happen from here but I like it so far. **

**Sight-Touch-taste-smell-sound**

Have you ever woken up from sleep by a loud, startling noise? The shock of quickly being bombarded by stimuli that your brain must process after feeling nothing is a disorienting experience that on a larger scale can be harmful.

Ed did not know how much time had passed. He had opened the gate once more but was unable to trade anything, what he wanted wasn't possible even for Truth. Instead he was forced to wander in this emptiness, alone. Days, years, centuries, minutes, time held no meaning here. Edward moved forward, never getting anywhere, he could now understand how Al felt when he was trapped in the suit of armor. There was nothing in the space, no sun, no wind no sound, the only light from the floor glowing red, the color of the philosopher's stone.

After a while his life lost all meaning, and yet he continued to wander aimlessly, for there was nothing else he could do. Nothing until he noticed a light ahead, a bright white light that contrasted with the black and red he was constantly surrounded with. He increased his pace, finally exited for something, "what is ahead?" his mind wondered, "Will this mysterious light break the constant monotony that surrounds me?" Hesitantly reaching his flesh and bone right arm out and pushing his fingers through the light, then stepping through the light entirely out of the darkness, and into water.

Ed floated, surrounded by peaceful waves of water. He could see nothing, for his eyes were closed, smell nothing for he didn't breathe, taste nothing for he had no mouth he just was. His hands swayed and he relished the feeling of the water rushing over his skin, his ears soothed by the sound of rushing water. He was completely submerged in peace.

Then the peace was broken and he was thrown yet again into something new.

He floated to the top of the ocean of peace, reaching his hand up to the surface he felt air. Nitrogen, Oxygen, Argon, Carbon Dioxide and trace amounts of ten other elements, didn't he once require those elements to survive? Instinct kicking in he swam towards the life giving gas, but once his head broke the surface, he could no longer breathe. He clutched at his thought, what was happening to him? The ocean turned rough, waves pushed against him and a voice; a voice mocking and sinister rang out from behind the chaos.

"So this is the life you have chosen Alchemist? Were you not content with Peace, and Harmony? No I see now, you belong in darkness; you walk the path towards God without fear. You don't tremble in fear, but welcome the shadows. You have seen Death haven't you? Walked its corridors for timeless days, you have been through more than many, and yet you still choose pain. Walk forward alchemist, you can no longer turn back."

Edward lay on the beach coughing and sputtering and choking trying to breathe once more. It took a few minutes before he was able to steadily supply Oxygen to his body. He flipped over, laying on his back. His eyes squinted shut, helpless against the harsh sunlight, but his skin relished the feeling of the warm light against his face. His fleshy, ungloved hands stroked the sand he laid on, letting the grains run through his fingers. He heard birds chirping and the sound of water, he smelled dirt, and rain. The world slowed down and he was once again calm.

Then he opened his eyes.

The world rushed towards him, light, dark, sight, smell, touch, taste, and hear. His senses were flooded with information about the world around him His head spun, trying to process everything. His body shook, nerves shot and senses overloaded, his body shut down and Ed was once again thrown into darkness.

Hagrid was walking towards the castle; Dumbledore had asked to see him about his lesson plans for the next year. Beaming with happiness Hagrid almost walked by the small boy laying on the lake's edge. Curious, he shook the boy's shoulder to wake him. When he got no response, he checked to see if he was still alive, his large hand felt faint breaths coming from the boy's half open mouth. Relieved, Hagrid scooped the boy up in his large arms and rushed once again towards the castle.

**Author's note: What do you think? Should I continue it? Also, Ed doesn't have Automail, but should he have Alchemy? I hope you liked it!**


End file.
